Brasil Gate
Click here for the forum link. Brasil Gate Brasil Gate is best known as the scandal that occurred from RFL seasons 2 to 6 culminating in a permanent ban from Runescape as well as the RFL. Brasil Gate began when Brasilfan95 signed with Port Khazard Warlords to find out Cookie's lag trick. A deal was truck between Cookie and Brasil that if Brasil signed, Cookie would reveal his lag trick. Brasil and Honorguard1 then decided that they wanted to be on the same team and didn't want to wait a whole season until they could play with each other. Origins Brasil had an old account called 77matthew11 which was F2P. The idea was that 77matthew11 would become the next best rookie in RFL and would play on the Varrock Rams, the same team that Honorguard1 was on. Honor paid Matt's membership, informed Hi Man of his new rookie, and the plan began. Matt made his mark as a top rookie that season, after being traded with Honorguard1 to Brimhaven he helped the team win the Season 2 United Bowl. Brasil Gate came to full force beginning in Season 3. In the off season, salary cap modifications caused Brasil joined the Lumbridge Thunder, owned by Darklink1000, for the price of 24 Mill RSGP. At that same time, he still played as 77matthew11 along side Honorguard1 on Brimhaven. Honorguard1 then made another account, Clifton, which was shared between Brasil and honor, and joined the Varrock Rams. Brasil then proceeded to make yet another account, Lnado, who was signed to the Ardougne Browns. Both Brasil and Honor played on Lnado at various times. One of the most overlooked parts of Brasil Gate occurred when, JZ Panther (Chelinz18), a highly praised member of the community, allowed Brasil to play on his account when he couldn't make games. This caused JZ panther to have his most statistically successful season of his career, winning multiple awards. Brasil and Honor played the entire Season 3 semifinal match-up between the Ardougne Browns and Lletya lions, Brasil as JZ panther, and Honor, coming in late, as Lnado. During seasons 4 and 5, Brasil and Honor continued to play on multiple accounts, although Brasil left for an extended amount of time over the summer. The Science of Lag & Follow Tackling Brasil Gate also involved using exploits in the Runescape game mechanics to improve Honor and Brasil's preformances during seasons 4 and 5. During a game in season 2 between Brimhaven and Port Khazard, brasil played on 77matthew11 instead of Brasilfan95 for the game. On the last play, 77matthew11 was "follow tackled" by Tilt, which enraged Brasil. Brasil then began experimenting with follow tackling, realizing the benifits and potential of it, and began using it commonly in games with Honorguard1. Honorguard1 began to experiment with methods of getting lag presumably in Season 5, which culminated in his discovery on the true method of getting lag, one of Runescape football's long standing mysteries. He and Brasil used this without knowlege of the public to have lag nearly every game from seasons 5-6. During season 6, Honorguard1 told players that he knew how to get lag every game, and was soon forced to tell the public how to do it. The league banned follow tackling from games around this time as well. Downfall & Permanent Banning Brasil Gate went public in season 6 due to the result of many different actions by the Honor-Brasil brain trust. Over the course of the previous season, Brasil and Honor had gotten into the buisness of gold farming on Runescape, using the multiple accounts used to play in the RFL for fishing, as well as the accounts of other members of the RFL. The strange cooincidence that Brasil had access to multiple of these accounts to use for his farm raised suspisions of multiple members of the leauge, including then council members Bigg Benn and Darklink1000. As Bigg Benn gathered small bits of evidence over the season, the saga began to unravel. Brasil created another account during the season, ItzMeLokkin, signing to Brimhaven. At this point in time, Brasil was opperating 4 accounts in the league, two being on the same team. The scheme came to a crashing end during the semifinal matchup between the Lumbridge Thunder and Brimhaven Chargers . Brasil played the entire game on ItzMeLokkin, even as the league had already had begin to be suspicious of multi account usage. Multiple witnesses, including players, spectators, and refs of the game cited the play of ItzMeLokkin during the Brimhaven victory as too suspicious to overlook. Ironically the next day, Brethern3 , a then banned player at the time, came forth with the evidence needed to proove Brasil and Honor of there wrong-doings. One night on the chatbox, Brethern noticed 77matthew11's name on the chatbox was bold, indicated that Brethern had friended him. At this time the only person Brethern had friended was Brasilfan, so he quickly took a screenshot. Using this evidence, Bigg Benn and Darklink1000 approached Honorguard1 , who was also on the council at that time, and got him to confess to their actions, telling the full story for the first time. The investigation was announced to the public and the remaining council members as well as then RFLPA rep Lancer995 voted to advance the Lumbridge Thunder, not the Brimhaven Chargers, to the United Bowl . After learning of his conviction, Brasilfan then hacked all Runescape accounts he had access too, including Boone459, Darklink1000 , and Saberhelm59. These actions were reported to JaGex and Brasilfan was banned from Runescape permanently for gold farming, and hacking. Both players were then permanently banned from the RFL, though Honorguard1 was unbanned and would later regain a council position in the league. Category:The Past